1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods, systems and structures for removing ice from surfaces, in particular, to de-icing cableways and other elongated conductors.
2. Statement of the Problem
The presence of ice on solid surfaces causes various types of problems. For example, excessive ice accumulation on aircraft wings endangers the plane and its passengers. Ice on ship hulls creates navigational difficulties, expenditure of additional power to navigate through water and ice, and unsafe conditions. Icing on power transmission lines adds weight to the power lines, causing power outages, resulting in millions of dollars of direct and indirect damage.
Problems associated with the formation and presence of ice on cableways and other elongated conductors are well known. Cableways, towers and related structures are exposed to wide ranges and varying conditions of temperature, humidity and precipitation that lead to the formation and buildup of ice. Ice interferes with smooth and efficient operation of cableway systems. Ice on cables and associated structures frequently causes expensive damage. More importantly, ice on cableways poses safety risks. Ice and snow deposits on cables and coupling structures can cause system malfunctions while a cableway system is being used to transport people. Heavy accumulations of ice or snow pose risks of cables snapping. Furthermore, deposits of snow and ice that accumulate on cables and other cable-system structures can break off at elevated places, posing a serious risk of falling on people below and injuring them.